Cure For Rainy Day Blues
by agentgiggles27
Summary: On a cold stormy day Sofia and Cedric torture poor Baileywick with tricks and pranks for their own amusement.


Cure For Rainy Day Blues

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters. <strong>

**This was written just for fun and has not been edited at all. So if there are mistakes, sorry!**

* * *

><p>The rain poured down while thunder shook the ground. In the distance a bolt of lightning cracked across the dark sky. Sofia made her way through the gardens, drenched by the rain water. Cedric looked out his windows and saw the princess out wandering in the storm. "What is she doing outside in this weather?" He raced down his stairs and out the door towards the garden and after Sofia. Catching up to her and out of breath, he had to bend over, hands on his knees. Another bolt of lightning cracked behind them frightening Cedric causing him to jump.<p>

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked him.

Still breathing heavily, he nodded his head and began to speak, "Yes, Princess Sofia. However, I could ask you the same thing. Have you lost your mind? What are you doing outside in conditions like this? You'll make yourself sick! If you don't get struck with lightning first!" He yelped as another bolt struck nearby.

The young teenage girl seemed indifferent about the storm going on around her or about how soaked her clothing was. She simply shrugged her shoulders looking away from Cedric.

"At least come inside, please." Cedric pleaded. "We could do some more magic lessons? Anything you want to learn, I'll teach you." He offered.

That seemed to get her attention. Her head snapped around and looked at him. "Anything?"

"Well, within reason. No dark magic of course or anything that will get us into trouble." He told her.

"Fine. Let's go." She said, and began to follow him out of the rain towards his tower.

Once inside, Cedric waved his wand and they were both dried instantly. He noticed she seemed to be deeply bothered about something but didn't want to prod her too much. He figured when she was ready she would tell him. They had been friends for years now and usually she told him everything whether he wanted to hear it or not. So he would just wait and he was sure she would eventually tell him what had her so upset she'd wander outside in a dangerous storm.

"Okay, my dear. What would you like to learn today?" He asked her pulling out some spell books from his shelves.

"I don't know, why don't I look through the books and see if something catches my eye." She suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." He said.

She sat down at the table and began to leaf through them. She began to laugh as she landed on a page and pointed to it. Cedric looked over her shoulder and grinned as she was pointing to a page of tricks and pranks using magic. He was glad to see her smile and laugh for the first time since he'd seen her today so he didn't want to tell her no to these spells.

"Ummm… I don't want to be blamed for this." He said.

"It's okay, nobody will know who did it and if they find out I'll take the blame." She reassured him.

Cedric sighed, feeling as if they were about to get into trouble but knowing he was going to agree to it anyway. "Okay, let's go. Who do you have in mind, Princess Sofia?"

"Baileywick!" She said mischievously, without hesitation.

His eyes widened and he began to laugh. "Oh you are cruel!" He said as they walked out the door to his workshop together with their wands in hand.

* * *

><p>Walking quickly and quietly through the castle halls, Sofia and Cedric found Baileywick within a few minutes. He was busily checking things off his to-do list. Currently he was dusting paintings in a long hallway as he made his way past them. They hid behind a large potted plant and Sofia pulled out her wand. Cedric told her the spell to say and as she said it while waving her wand the pictures all moved just slightly in different directions so they were all ajar on the wall. They sat back and watched. Baileywick finished dusting the painting and then began to walk. Suddenly he stopped and looked to his side and gasped, "Oh my word, they are all crooked! How did this happen?" He quickly got to work adjusting them as fast as he could. After he would adjust them Sofia would un-adjust them so it seemed as if he never finished. After about 10 minutes when he was huffing and puffing and sweating, he finally realized something was going on. Baileywick began to panic thinking the paintings were haunted and took off screaming. When he was gone Sofia and Cedric began to laugh and righted all the artwork using their wands.<p>

Moving on they left the hallway and went to Baileywick's bedroom. Cedric used his wand to let himself in. Once inside they snuck into his bathroom and Sofia changed his shampoo to a temporary hair dye. He would have purple hair for three days. Then it would magically disappear. Before they left his room, Sofia also used her wand to switch his nightstand drawers around. Cedric laughed as he watched what she was doing. "He's going to think he's losing his mind." They quickly let themselves out of his room before he came back and caught them.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric. I have a classic idea." Sofia said laughing so hard she could barely speak. "It's not in your spell book. It's just a classic prank."

"What is it?" He asked.

"A whoopee cushion! It's a classic!" She exclaimed, as tears of laughter were now rolling down her face. Cedric was having a hard time holding in his own delight as he was happy to see her so cheerful.

"If you want we can do that. I'm not sure how we're going to get Baileywick to sit down though. That man never takes a break!"

"We'll find a way."

Later that afternoon Sofia found Baileywick hard at work prepping for dinner. "Baileywick, you're always working so hard for us. Don't you ever take a break?" She asked.

"Of course I take breaks, princess." He told her. "Just not very often or for very long. I have much to do around here to keep everything running smoothly."

"Well, I was thinking, how about tonight you join us for dinner! Meaning, sit down at the table. Eat with us. Let the staff serve dinner. They know how. Sit down, enjoy a meal, and take a well-deserved break, Baileywick." Sofia told him, buttering him up.

"Why, that does sound like a really nice offer. Thank you, Princess Sofia. I just might do that. You're always so kind to me." He told her smiling. "I think I will let the staff finish preparing dinner while I go wash up and get ready to join your family. Thank you again."

Sofia walked away chuckling roguishly. It was all working out. She met Cedric in the hall. "He agreed to sit at the dinner table with my family. Now we need to create an invisible whoopee cushion. Oh and to top it off he's going to his room to wash up, hopefully he uses his shampoo and will join us with purple hair!" They both laughed as they walked towards the halls that led towards Baileywick's chambers. They hid behind a corner to wait and see his hair. Soon they heard an ear piercing scream and knew he had shampooed his hair. The pair took off running through the castle while laughing together.

Joining her family for dinner, Sofia entered the formal dining room and quickly sat down. She had already informed her parents of inviting Baileywick to dinner; they agreed it was a great idea since he works so hard for them. They occasionally invite him to dinner as well once in a while. A few moments later a red faced Baileywick appeared in the doorway with purple hair. Everyone gasped.

King Roland II and Queen Miranda covered their mouths in obvious shock while James shouted, "Cool, I had no idea you were so hip Baileywick. I love the hair!"

Amber just stared at him with her mouth hung open, not saying a word. Sofia's face turned red trying hard not to laugh. A few unlady-like snorts came out. She quickly covered her mouth to try and hide it.

"Everyone go ahead and laugh." Baileywick said. "I believe this castle is haunted. All day I've felt a presence. While dusting the paintings they kept moving and then as I washed my hair it turned purple. I'm going to need to ask Cedric to fix this after dinner. But I wouldn't miss dinner after Princess Sofia so kindly invited me, despite the color of my hair." Baileywick said. Sofia almost felt bad for all her pranks after he said that.

Baileywick pulled out his chair and as he bent to sit, Sofia had to use all her might not to laugh knowing what was about to happen. All of a sudden a loud fart rang out. Baileywick turned bright red and exclaimed, "E-e-excuse me your majesty, but I swear to you, I did not do that. I think it's this chair. I told you this castle is haunted today."

Prince James was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach while Princess Amber looked like she was disgusted. King Roland gestured it was alright and asked for another chair to be brought forth for Baileywick. He stood up and the chairs were exchanged. Once he sat down another fart rang out through the dining room. He hung his head in shame. "Ugh. Again, I'm so sorry your majesty." Baileywick said.

"It's quite alright Baileywick." Queen Miranda said to offer him reassurance. Sofia meanwhile was stuffing her mouth full of food to keep herself from falling on the floor laughing at poor Baileywick with his purple hair and invisible whoopee cushioned chairs. A few seconds later another squeak let out of the whoopee cushion and he turned bright red. Baileywick stood up and said, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll just retire to my room for the evening. I'm very sorry for disturbing your dinner." He bowed as he left the room.

After he left the room the whole royal family began to laugh thinking he really had been farting and just didn't want to admit it. "Poor Baileywick. He must not be feeling well. We should send him something soothing for his stomach." Queen Miranda said. "Maybe we should give him the day off tomorrow, too."

"He probably deserves a day off." Sofia added thinking of what a rough day he's had today.

After dinner Sofia offered to bring him some soup and crackers to his room. With Cedric waiting in the hall, Sofia knocked and waited for him to answer the door. He looked distraught with his purple hair all askew. "Are you alright Baileywick?" Sofia asked walking into his room and setting the tray of food on a table for him, "I brought you some food since you missed dinner.

"I'm alright Princess Sofia. Thank you for checking on me. I've just had a very strange day. I just can't seem to find one of my books now. I could have sworn I kept it in my nightstand drawer." He said.

"Maybe you put it in another drawer on accident." She offered, shrugging her shoulders as if she were only merely offering suggestions.

"I doubt it, I always put it in the same place. Everything has its place." He said as he began opening all the drawers frantically. Suddenly he stopped and gasped. "How did it get over here? I would never put it in this drawer!"

"Sometimes we do things without thinking. I occasionally put things in the wrong spot."

"I never put things out of place. I always put things in order exactly where they go. Today has been too bizarre – first the paintings, then my hair, then the incident at dinner and now my nightstand drawers. Either this place is haunted or I'm cursed!"

"Maybe you just need a good night of sleep. Tomorrow take a day of rest and everything will be back to normal I'm sure." Sofia reassured him.

"I hope so." Baileywick sighed.

"I know so." Sofia said, giving him a hug with a smile before walking out of his room.

* * *

><p>Returning to Cedric's workshop Sofia and Cedric laughed together about poor Baileywick having purple hair and farting at the dinner table in front of the royal family.<p>

Silence finally took over and Cedric spoke up, "Are you ready to talk about what happened earlier outside in the storm?" He asked her gently.

She shook her head, "Not yet. I will, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Thank you for making me feel better though. I had a lot of fun today."

"Okay, I'll be here when you're ready to talk." He told her.

"I know. That's why you're my best friend." She responded giving him a hug. "I've got to go. It's getting late. Good night, Mr. Cedric."

"Good night, Princess Sofia." He called out as she left his workshop.


End file.
